Api's Mistake
by NinjaKiki3
Summary: Api is pregnant with another human's baby. What will Raph think? What happens to her and her baby? Rated T for pregnancy and torture.
1. Confession

Api paced outside the lair, trying to get up the nerve to confess to Raph. She had done something terrible, something absolutely terrible. She had already told Leo. Leo knew that she was pregnant with another human's baby, but Raphael, her own boyfriend, didn't know. She was scared. Scared of what he might think, what he might do, scared of how he would react.

Leo sat on the couch with his brothers, scarfing pizza. Leo knew that Api was waiting to confess to Raph outside, but it was taking her FOREVER. He decided to give her a little nudge.

"Hey, Raph, I think there's someone out there waiting for you," Leo said nonchalantly.

Raph looked puzzled, but finished his slice of pizza and headed to the lair's entrance. As soon as he spotted Api, looking very upset, he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Api? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Api jumped as he touched her hand, and as soon as she turned to face him, she burst into tears. "Api? What's wrong?!" Raph asked again, alarmed. He pulled her into a hug, which Api pushed out of.

"I… I…" She started with a gulp. "I'm pregnant, Raph!"

Raph let go of her. "W-what?" he choked out. "How…?"

"I… I got drunk…" Api murmured, her tears falling faster and faster. "I don't deserve you… I feel awful…" Raph looked at her in shock.

"Apikalia Anela Kekoa, look at me!" Raph cried as he grabbed her arms and pulled her around to face him. Api looked at the ground, so Raph put one hand under her chin and gently lifted up her head. "You deserve everything," he insisted firmly, wrapping her in a hug.

"B-but… I…"

"But nothing! You didn't do this on purpose, did you?"

"W-well, n-no…"

"Then its fine. I will NEVER stop loving you, you hear?" Raph said firmly.

Api took as deep shuddery breath. "I don't deserve you…" she mumbled again. Raph tightened his arms around her before picking her up bridal-style and heading inside. They headed to Raph's room, and he laid her down on his bed.

"Get some rest," he insisted, kissing her on the forehead and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Api sat up. "Raph, what am I supposed to do? I can't raise my child in the sewers, but I can't afford a house and food and everything above ground…" her tears began flowing again.

"What's wrong with the sewers?" Raph asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, I don't want my child showing up at school smelling like sewage, for one thing," Api said with a lopsided smile through her tears.

Raph sighed. "I guess you have a point. But don't worry, we'll figure something out," he promised. Api gave him a small smile, but she still looked nervous. And… exhausted. "Get some sleep," Raph insisted as he stood. I'll be back in the morning."


	2. Morning Sickness

Api woke up in Raph's bed, but barely even noticed where she was before she jumped to her feet. She had to vomit.

She raced to the bathroom, dashing past the turtles on the couch.

"Api-" Raph started before noticing that she was in a frantic rush. He followed her, and saw as she reached the toilet and began puking.

Api heaved into the toilet, brushing hair out of her face while trying to clutch her stomach. Raph looked at her, concerned.

He quickly walked over and held her hair back for her, as well as rubbing her back soothingly. He somehow sensed what to do, and Api felt grateful.

As Api finished heaving into the toilet, she stood up and wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper. Her eyes were watering, and Raph looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Api nodded and smiled weakly. "Morning sickness. It's part of most women's pregnancy," she explained.

Raph pulled her close. "I hope it gets better," he said softly as he wrapped her in a hug.

Api sank gratefully into him, before stepping back. "Let's go see your brothers," Api said with a smile. Raph returned the smile before leading her out.

"Hey, Api, what was that about?" Mikey asked as the pair returned.

"I'll tell you later," Api promised.

"Okay. Are you hungry?" Mikey said as he offered out a slice of pizza.

Api walked over, but upon the scent of the pizza hitting her nose, she gagged and said, "I-I'm good, Mikey."

Mikey shrugged and ate the slice himself. Raph looked at Api, confused. He pulled her aside and asked, "Api, are you okay?"

"I just… Can't eat it," Api admitted. "The smell makes me nauseous…"

Raph frowned. "You have to eat SOMETHING," he insisted.

"I-I'm fine Raph, really," Api insisted. Raph frowned.


	3. Stuck Here

Api woke up in the middle of the night, Raph's arm wrapped around her. He snored, and everything seemed fine. So what had woken her? She carefully wiggled out of Raph's arms, going to check the living room.

Everything seemed quiet, but then she heard noises coming from Master Splinter's room. She softly knocked before opening the door. "Sensei…?" She started. But the room was quiet. There it was again, a moan. She looked towards Sensei, and he was asleep. He moaned again.

"Sensei?" Api asked again as she kneeled beside him and put a hand on his arm. Splinter immediately awoke at the touch, and grabbed her arm and started to pin her down before realizing who it was. "Api! What are you doing?" He asked gently as he immediately let go of her.

"I… I heard you moaning," Api admitted as she stood up and rubbed her arm, which was now sore. "Are you okay, Sensei?"

Splinter sighed. "I fear that you and your baby are in trouble. It worries me, as I wish no harm for your baby or you, but you knowing us puts a target on your back," Splinter explained. "I'm afraid you will not be allowed to leave the lair until the child is born and you feel comfortable leaving it. It's just not safe."

"Hai, Sensei," Api said through gritted teeth. As much as it would drive her stir-crazy, she understood that she needed to. She had to keep her unborn baby safe.

"I am sorry, Api," Master Splinter said gently.

Api nodded respectfully before hesitantly saying, "Sensei, have you seen something? A vision about me and my baby?"

Splinter sighed and rubbed his temples. "I… I'm not sure. There's something dark ahead of us," he said in barely a whisper. Api shivered, even though she wasn't cold. "Be careful, Apikalia."

Api nodded and headed out of the room. She spent the rest of the night on the couch.


	4. Annoyed by Everything

Api had been living in the sewers for 3 months now, and everything got on her nerves. Donnie had been giving her regular check ups with his equipment, and even invented some new stuff to make sure the baby was healthy as well. But as much as Api was thankful, she was also getting very irritated. And tired of veggies. Veggies were the only thing they had found that didn't make her gag. And they had to be raw and unseasoned, not touching anything.

Raph was starting to get on her nerves as well… He was so overprotective and was constantly checking in on her. Asking if she was hungry, if the morning sickness was better, what did she want? Api was getting sick of it. It was nice at first, but now… Then a thought struck her. Surely 30 minutes of walking above ground wouldn't do any harm… She could go hang out with April. April would understand…

So Api snuck out by saying she needed to use the restroom, and headed to the surface. She got to the nearest sewer grate and climbed out. Then she ran through directions in her head and figured out a longer way than usual to get to April's house. She needed to clear her head.

...

"April!" Api squealed excitedly as her friend opened the door.

"Api?! What are you doing here?! Aren't you-"

"SHHHHHH! I'm not supposed to be out… Let me in and I'll tell you everything," Api said.

April stood aside to let Api in, closing the door behind her. They headed to the living room and sank into the couch.

"Alright, spill," April said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Well, Donnie and Raph have been driving me CRAZY. Especially Raph. Donnie's always asking if I feel okay or if he can give me any medicine to help with the morning sickness. And Raph is driving me INSANE with questions. He wants to know how I'm feeling every 5 seconds, and-"

"Woah, slow down." April said. "So everyone's okay? No one is captured or dying?" April asked.

"No, I was just stir crazy, to sum it up," Api assured her friend. April let out a sigh of relief before giving Api a playful glare.

"You really need to get back. Raph would KILL me if he knew you were at my house and I didn't send you back… I do NOT want to get on Raph's bad side," April said with a smile. Api huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, please April? Just one night? I am seriously going insane down there."

"But Master Splinter said-"

"I really don't care what Master Splinter said right now. I can NOT go back down there right now." Api said with a 'that's it' tone.

"Fine… What do you want to do?" April asked with a sigh, giving in.

"Can we watch a movie? They have, like, the worst movies and shows…"

April giggled. "I agree with that. Is Tangled still a fave? Been kinda in the mood to watch that." Api nodded enthusiastically. April laughed as she grabbed the disc and set it up. Thank goodness for fictional worlds…


	5. Captured

Api was watching the movie, but she kept getting this weird feeling like they were being watched. She focused on the movie, trying to shrug off the weird feeling. "Hey, Apr-" Api started, but her mouth and nose was covered by a weird cloth, and that's the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

...

Api woke up, her wrists and ankles tied in such a way that stretched her out and was painfully uncomfortable. She tried to call out, but something cold and metal covered her mouth and connected in a pinching clasp behind her head. She heard the scraping of metal on metal, and her eyes widened as she recognised the sound. Shredder. Shredder had captured her. Oh, why hadn't she listened to Master Splinter?

"I see you have awoken," Shredder said cruelly, his armor and blades glinting in the faint light. Api struggled, but could do nothing as he walked closer. "We ran a few tests. Seems that you're pregnant… I'd be glad to take care of the baby for you." Api could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Api's eyes narrowed and she struggled harder, but it still didn't do anything.

Shredder laughed. He skimmed her left leg with one of his blades, starting at the ankle and going towards her stomach, drawing a streak of blood. Api went ramrod straight and still, holding her breath and clenching her eyes closed and hoping he wouldn't hurt her belly. He stopped a little past her knee.

"If you want to survive, if you want your child to survive, you'll follow orders," Shredder hissed. Api clenched her eyes shut tighter, hoping beyond hope he'd go away.

Shredder snapped his fingers, and Api's bindings were released, including the clasp of metal around her mouth.. She remained still, fearing what was to come. He chuckled. "You can stay here until that baby is born. Then we'll decide what to do with you," he said in a foreboding tone that promised pain. He left the room, the door clicking shut. Api let go of the breath she was holding in, and sat up.

She rubbed her sore wrists and looked around. The room was bare. There was a water fountain, a toilet, and the table she had just been strapped to. She swung her legs around to hit the floor, and carefully stood up. Her leg hurt where Shredder had cut her, but it wasn't very deep so she could still walk. A blanket was folded up next to the toilet, and Api realized she was cold. She carefully stepped over to the blanket and picks it up and examines it. It seems okay, so she sits on the floor and wraps herself in it.

A few moments later, a tray full of bread and a little butter slips through a trap door. Api wrinkles her nose and scoots to the back wall, away from the smell of butter. She leans her head against the wall, and her eyelids flutter shut.


	6. How Long Will This Go On?

Api didn't know the exact amount of time, but she could feel that the baby was going to come soon. The cramps had become worse and more frequent, and she dreaded it. How could she let this happen? Where were the brothers? Where was Raph?

She guessed it had been about 3 months. They had figured out that she wasn't eating the bread, and Shredder made her say what she had been eating. So now, all she ate was lettuce and carrots. Bleh.

All of the sudden, a massive cramp came, causing her to scream out in pain. She collapsed to her knees and held her stomach, moaning. Footsteps were heard outside the door, and it opened. Shredder stood in the doorway, a scared man in a white lab coat in front of him.

"If that baby dies, you die," Shredder said coldly as he shoved the man, who Api assumed was a captured doctor, into the room. The doctor nodded feebly as he slowly approached Api.

"Miss? I need you to lie down on your back…" he started. Api screamed again with another cramp, and the man hurried to comfort her. He helped her get on her back, and folded the blanket to put under her head. "Breath…" he murmured as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"My… My baby…" Api choked out through tears.

"Its okay, calm down. Just do what I say and everything will be fine…"

...

Later

…

Api smiled through her tears as she held her baby for the first time. She had come out shining like a star, and though it was a long and painful process, at least for Api, she couldn't even describe the joy of seeing her child, her daughter, for the first time..

"What will you name her?" the doctor asked.

"I-"

"Her name is Hina," Shredder cut in.

"No! I will not let you name MY child!" Api said defensively.

"You will if you care to live," Shredder said with a smirk. "Doctor, come," Shredder said, as if calling a dog. The doctor reluctantly pulled away from Api and joined Shredder, the door closing as they left.

"Shredder will not name you," Api said bitterly as she held her baby protectively. Then her eyes lit up. "I'll call you Hokulani, which means divine star," she said lovingly. "Ho for short."

Api giggled as her baby yawned, and fed the newly named Hokulani before holding her close and falling asleep.


	7. Help

Api woke up to sirens blaring, Hokulani crying, and the sounds of footsteps everywhere. It had been about a month since Ho was born, and she hoped everyday for a chance of escape… She held Ho close. "Shhh, shhh," she murmured comfortingly in Ho's ear, but with the sirens blaring, she doubted that Ho could even hear her.

The door burst open, and a familiar green warrior stood in the doorway. His sais dropped to the ground as he saw his girlfriend and her baby. "Api…?" he said uncertainly, but his feet were already quickly carrying them to his beloved Apikalia. He had tears on his face, which were very rare for him. He picked Api up bridal style, and stared curiously at the baby in her arms.

"Is… Is that…?"

Api buried her face into Raph's chest, so thankful to be back to him. "This is Hokulani, or Ho," she said softly as she sank into Raph's hold.

"Raph! We have to go!" Leo's voice said from the hallway. Raph squeezed Api comfortingly before setting her down. They entered the hallway to see the Shredder fighting his way towards them. Api's eyes widened and she began running, Ho crying in her arms.

"Api! Go!" Raph called desperately as he turned to buy them some time. But Api skidded to a stop. She couldn't abandon them… She turned around and ran to Raph.

"Take her and go," she said as she held out her baby to him, tears in her eyes as she realized what she was doing.

"Api, get out of here!" Raph pleaded.

"Take her! Please!" Api yelled. Shredder was almost upon them.

Raph gave Api one last look of pleading. "Raph! Let's go!" Leo's voice called from another direction. Raph gave in and took Ho, giving Api one last look as he ran after his brothers. Api stared up at Shredder, trembling in fear. He drew his blades, holding them near her throat.

"You should have known better," he said as he wrenched her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

"You will pay for what you have done," he said cruelly as he grabbed her neck and lifted her to eye level. She tried to hold still, but couldn't stop her whimpers of pain or trembling.


	8. Is This Real?

It had been over a year. The torture was awful, she was barely fed, and she was always cold. Shredder had taken to stabbing her or using her to test torture devices whenever he was bored or angry. Which was often. She often just laid on the floor of her cell, shivering and trying to sleep. There wasn't much time for sleep. But it was worth it. Her baby and the turtles were safe. Shredder had nothing he could use against her. Pain meant nothing to her. She was used to it by now.

Then she heard sirens. Could it be a dream? Surely it was a dream. No one could find this place… But just like before, the door opened and a familiar green figure stood staring at her. She shut her eyes tight. No. This was not happening. They weren't back. She was hallucinating.

"Api?" the familiar voice said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. How could this be happening? Had Shredder figured out how to copy the turtles? Was this another torture method? The tears fell faster.

A familiar set of arms picked her up and carried her. "S-stop! Stop this! I'm so sick of the torture! I'll do anything, please, just turn it off!" Api screamed, attempting to push away from Raph. But he was too strong. And she was so weak…

"Api, Api! Calm down… Its me, Raph!"

"S-stop it! I c-can't t-take it!" Api screamed through her sobs. Then they were moving, and Api blacked out with fear.


	9. Reunion

Api heard voices. So many familiar voices. And laughter… Laughter of a little one? Could it be?

Api's eyes flew open and she sat up on the familiar couch, looking around. "Ho?" she said in a soft voice, her eyes wild. Her eyes focused on a figure in front of her. Raph. It was really him.

She started crying and threw her arms around him, apologizing for leaving that night more times than she could count.

"Api, shhh. Its okay… I'm here… Ho is here… Everyone's safe," Raph said in a comforting voice. "You need to let Donnie take care of your wounds… You're covered in them…"

"Where's Ho?" Api demanded as she let go and tried to stand up, immediately falling to her knees. She heard the laughter coming from another room, and tried to stand again but failed.

"Api! Ho's fine… You need to calm down," Raph tried to sound reassuring, but his voice was more alarmed.

"Show me Ho," Api insisted, her voice weak but still determined.

"Let Donnie take care of your wounds," Raph countered. Api glared. "Come on, you'd probably scare her in this state. Let us help you," Raph said softly with a weak smile.

Api sighed heavily. Raph was right. She desperately needed medical attention. "Okay…" she finally said softly. Raph gave a sigh of relief and walked over to her, picking her up. Api was so embarrassed… She couldn't take care of herself, her clothes were ragged and torn, she was covered in scars and bruises….

Raph hugged her close as if sensing her thoughts as he carried her to Donnie's lab. "You're okay…" he murmured. They reached Donnie's lab and he laid her on a table.

"She's awake, Donnie," Raph said to the turtle who had his back to them. He jumped and whipped around, but quickly calmed down and went to work.

"Okay, Raph, go get her some food. She's so malnourished I can see every one of her ribs," Donnie said quickly. Raph nodded and headed out.

"Let me get some of my special cream… It will help with the pain and the color," Donnie said as he pulled out a jar from his med kit. He applied the cream to all the most painful bruises, Api directing him.

"Donnie…" Api started to say.

"Yes?" Donnie said, snapping his head up.

"I... Is Ho okay? Is she happy here?" Api said tentatively.

"She seems to be… Splinter has taken a personal liking to her, and Raph is always looking out for her, of course. Oh, and Mikey can make anyone laugh, so there's that," he said with a lopsided smile. Then he frowned. "Your shoulder looks weird to me… Do you have any pain there when you move it?"

"Yes…" Api said quietly, remembering the night of the first escape attempt.

"I'll have to do something about that… I looks like it broke and then healed in the wrong way… But we can't fix that now. You're too weak to rebreak it so that it can heal properly," Donnie rambled.

"W-what? Rebreak it?" Api said fearfully.

"Its the only way to fix it. But like I said, we wont do it now. However, a bit of my cream might help with the pain," Donnie said.

"N-no! There's no need to rebreak it… Its fine!" Api insisted as Donnie frowned.

"But-"

"I've got some cauliflower! Is that okay, Api? Weren't sure if you still had that gag-at-food thing," Raph said as he entered the room with a plate of cauliflower.

"No, I don't, but thank you Raph," Api said, thankful for the change of topic.

Api attempted to stand again, and this time was able to stay on her feet. She swayed a bit unsteadily, but still kept herself up. She hobbled over to Raph and leaned on him, accepting a piece of cauliflower. "Where's Ho?"

Raph sighed in defeat. "In the training room with Master Splinter, but-"

Api hobbled out the door, cutting Raph off as she made her way to the training room. She leaned against the wall every so often to catch her breath, but kept a steady pace for the most part. When she entered the training room, Master Splinter was kneeling on the floor, and Ho was sitting in front of him laughing as Splinter made faces at her.

Api was so happy, she started crying again. She hobbled over to Ho as fast as she could, and quickly fell to her knees to bring Ho in close. Splinter smiled at the two, while Ho's eyes widened in surprise but she allowed herself to be scooped into the hug, and she seemed to understand what to do. She nuzzled her mother, and Api held her tighter. Raph stepped in and kneeled down, wrapping his arms around the two. They were together. They were unbreakable. Nothing would ever split them apart again.


End file.
